


My Brother

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Chocobos, Deaf, Deaf Character, Episode Ignis DLC, Everything is the same except, Gen, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Noctis always wanted a playmate, someone who he could play with, talk to, be silly with. From time to time it's father playing with him but majority of the time he has to work leaving the prince alone again.Enter Ignis, the advisor-to-be of the young prince. Despite being able to entertain and spend time with the prince, Noctis isn't sure if he and Ignis' friendship will work out.Because unlike Noctis, Ignis is deaf.





	My Brother

Noctis has always been one who loves to learn about new and interesting things, especially if what he was being taught was taught in fun and exciting ways.

So you can imagine his excitement when his father approached him one night with the promise of learning a new language.

"Noctis, starting tomorrow you will be taking a class that will teach you a new language." King Regis says as he cuts into his dinner.

"A new language?" The young prince repeats his eyes lighting up at the idea of it being a new alien language that only kings know. A laugh escapes the king as a smile forms on his lips "Yes my son. You see a king must be able to speak and reach all of those within his kingdom no matter the language they speak. This one you'll be learning will be a bit different however for this language you'll be taught won't be spoken." King Regis explains.

"It won't?" This confused the prince how do you talk without using your mouth that just didn't make sense. "Daddy, how do you talk without your mouth?" Noctis asks sounding confused. Regis continues to smile "Well you see Noctis, there is more than one way to communicate to people in this world. Such as writing or drawing." King Regis says as he takes a bite of his steak "And there is another way as well, you can talk using your hands." The king says. Hearing this seems to surprise Noctis as he looks at his father with awe "Really!?" The young prince squeaks happily. 

"Of course. You see our hands are amazing things such as petting soft animals, picking up this fork, poking at yucky foods, to say hello, and greet people, and even creating. You use your hands to draw, write, paint and in our family." King Regis holds out his hand and summons his sword "We can call upon weapons and use magic." Regis explains "But with our hands we are also able to communicate. We can talk to each other using something called sign language. We use sign language for those who don't talk like you and me. You see there are some that can't talk or hear so they speak with their hands. Like this." 

Regis points to himself followed by making an X over his chest and lastly pointing at Noctis. "Do you know what daddy just told you?" The king asks his son.

Noctis shakes his head.

"I said 'I love you.' There are many other phrases that you'll learn when take this class." The king explains. 

"I can't wait! Its going to so much fun!" Noctis cheers. The young prince was being honest he truly is excited to be learning a new language, especially one where he gets to use his hands. To him it would be like a special talent and secret language that only he and his dad will know and Noctis just couldn't wait.

He was going to give it his all.

And the young prince did give it his all. He was actively participating and he was enthusiastic about learning new signs and words.

He truly was loving the experience. He would eager show his father what he had learned that day in class and teach the king how to properly sign each word. And Regis, despite already knowing it couldn't help but laugh and apologize about messing up.

Like one time Noctis had learned how to say cactuar. He didn't know why he would ever need to use that word but it was now his favorite.

That night when he got home he immediately raced towards his father's office calling out to his father "Daddy. Daddy I learned a new word today." He says as Ignatius, the king's advisor, walks up behind him and opens the door allowing the excited prince into the room. He races up to the desk with the advisor following him in "Your Majesty, it appears that you have some urgent news." Ignatius laughs gesturing to the prince.

King Regis smiles as he looks towards his son "Noct, what is it?" The king asks feigning worry "Is the kingdom under attack?" He asks earning a shake of the head from his son.

"Are there zombie vegetables?" The king tries again.

Noctis laughs "No daddy." The prince smiles as he steps back "I learned a new word, its cactuar!" Noctis beams happily.

"Cactuar?" The king and advisor say simultaneously. 

"Yeah! It's like this." Noctis says lifting his hand up and using his pointer finger he twirls it around in a circle before using both pointer fingers. He snaps his wrists back and forth quickly as if they were like the pins firing off the cactus like monsters.

"That's how you say cactuar!" Noctis cheers making the king laugh "Is that so? Let me try." King Regis skips the spinning motion and goes straight for the 'Thousand needles' motion causing Noctis to gasp "No no no daddy its like this." Noctis cries as he twirls his wrist and finger "Then its that." Noctis says getting the king to nod "Oh okay let me try again." King Regis says and proceeds to use the finger gun motion on his son.

"Daddy no!" Noctis laughs.

"Like this your Highness?" Ignatius asks as he gets the prince to look at him which gets the advisor to mimic what Noctis had done. "Yes!" Noctis claps as he looks to his father pointing at Ignatius "See daddy Mr. Scientia did it." Noctis says.

Regis raises an eyebrow "That's because he's a cactuar." The king says flatly prompting his son to look back at the advisor who has taken up the cactuar stance. Eyes meeting, Ignatuis jumps to the other foot maintaining the stance not swaying once.

Noctis blinks their gaze locked onto one another for a moment longer before Ignatius hops towards the prince causing to squeal out happily and races out of the office with the other chasing him all the way to his room.

Regis laughs shaking his head as he gets back to work.

However that excitement just didn't last. Which was something that the king pretty much expected. The newness of the class the excitement of learning new words soon lost the thrill and awe when Noctis learned that he was going to have to put those words into sentences and be quizzed on them.

The king explained that he does the same thing with the words he uses but Noctis just seemed not to be convinced. That's when the king decided to approach his son, he needed him to understand the importance of these classes but most importantly why he is proud of his son for hanging in there as long as he has.

So that night after Noctis declined dinner and gone up to his room the King Regis headed up after him carrying a tray and shiny blue bag with light blue and white tissue paper sticking out from the top.

With a knock on the door to his son's bedroom Regis pushes open the door and steps inside with the gifts behind his back he steps towards the bed and sits down keeping the gifts out of sight.

"I know you must see me pushing you to keep with this class as punishment right?" Regis asks.

Noctis doesn't say anything.

"Noct, my son listen. And listen well. What you are being taught is no different that what you had learned in school English. Only difference being that you will not need to speak these words when you use them. Like how we taught you to read, write, and spell you'll do the same with these. You practice these words each and everyday so that you memorize them. It can get boring if you let it but know that there are ways to make the experience enjoyable. All you have to do is keep telling yourself that after this you'll have learned a new language that'll be able to use when you encounter someone who isn't able to talk like we do." King Regis explains. 

Noctis pouts "But its boring." 

"I know it must feel that way. But can I say that I'm proud of you for making it this far?" Regis explains "You see there are many things that all of the Kings of Ol has had trouble with. All of your grandparents had things that became obstacles for them but with practice they over came them." Regis says as he sets the gifts next to his son "As you will too." He says gently.

Noctis sits up and reaches into the bag and pulls out a plush carbuncle. Regis opens the tray revealing milk and cookies "I'm proud of you Noct. And I want you to know you can and will accomplish whatever it is that you set your mind to." Regis says kissing his son on top of his head.

**Several Days Later...**

It was late in the afternoon when Ignatius walks up to the massive doors leading to the King's office. It takes a moment but from the other side of the wood he hear the King invite him inside, taking a deep breath the advisor walks inside "Your Majesty you called me?" He asks walking up to the desk.

"What's the matter?" Ignatius asks.

"I'm just not sure." Regis admits.

"Of what?" Ignatius asks.

"If this is the right choice. I mean...what if they don't get along?" Regis asks. Ignatius looks a bit confused before going 'oh' when he realizes who the king was talking about.

"You're Majesty if I may. I think they will get along nicely. If anything it may take some getting used to one another but I think they end up really close." Ignatius says with a reassuring smile "Look, the meet up is tomorrow. And then we'll see how well they get along. But I know that everything will be okay." Ignatius says.

"If you say so..."

"So I'll bring my newphew tomorrow." Ignatius says earning a nod from the king "I suppose."

"Just remember this is what Noct trained for. Everything will be okay." Ignatius says as he walks out of the office.

"I just hope he's right." 

 

It was around seven at night when Ignatius walks into the manor an in his grasp was a brown paper bag. He steps through the door and locks it before he moves to the small step, he kicks off his shoes switching into slippers and steps up onto the step that leads to the rest of the home.

He makes his way to the living room where he finds his newphew and brother sitting at the coffee table. 

Seeing the two together makes him smile. Stepping closer to them he catches the attention of his brother, August, the father of his newphew. August looks at his son tapping him on the shoulder getting him to look up and in the direction that his father has pointed. 

"Hey there Ignis, how's my little Tonberry?" Ignatius signs as he drops to his knees prompting the little boy to grin as he hops up and runs over to his uncle hugging him close. 

"How was he? He didn't cause to much trouble did he?" Ignatius asks making his brother shrug "He was...I dunno." August says as he grabs his jacket "Can I go now?" He asks earning a frown from the uncle "Really? You felt nothing while hanging around your own son."

"No."

"August."

"You want me to lie?"

"No, but I was hoping you'd feel a tiny bit of responsibility for him?" Ignatius snaps standing up straight his attention going to his older leaving Ignis to wander off back to the coffee table where his practicing how to write.

"Why should I?"

"Because-" Ignatius stops looking at Ignis who was watching them curiously "Let's go to the kitchen."

"Why? He can't hear us." August says he looks at Ignis and then back to his brother "Look at him pretending to understand what we're saying. Its like taping ears to a cardboard box. Its got ears don't mean it understands or can hear us." August laughs.

This angers his brother "How can you be so heartless?" Ignatius snaps.

"Doesn't matter, now giving me my money so I can go." August says flatly as his brother pulls out his wallet "I shouldn't have to pay you to watch your son." Ignatius grumbles as he passes his sibling twenty five dollars.

"Just twenty five?"

"Be happy its that. You may take me for a fool you won't this time around. I know how you spend your money and I refuse to feed your habit." Ignatius growls "Besides I need all the cash seeing how I'm Ignis' caretaker."

August shakes his head as he begins to walk away "Are you not going to tell him goodbye?" Ignatius asks.

"Like I said. The kid can't hear so what's the point?" 

With that August left, shaking his Ignatius turns his head to Ignis who had just finished his homework.  _"Look uncle. I finished it all by myself."_ Ignis signs and in his eyes were excitement making his uncle smile "Let me see." He signs to his nephew who holds up the sheet of paper. Looking over it Ignatius notices some misspellings but nothing that they can't work on at a later time. Right now Ignatius only wants Ignis to focus on tomorrow.

"Good job Ignis, I'm proud of you." His uncle signs as he grabs the paperbag "Oh look I got you special for dinner." He adds and Ignis looks towards the bag trying to peer inside  _"What is it!?"_ Ignis asks looking up at his uncle who pulls out a red box with a gold M at the top.

Ignis immediately recognizes it and he reaches for it only to tear into the box pulling out the apple slices, fries, and hamburger for he sought something much more valuable than the food, he sought the one thing that kids loved about the kids meal.

The toy.

And it wasn't in there.

Looking to his uncle, the little boy carries the empty box to his uncle  _"My toy is gone."_ Ignis signs.

His uncle gasps and his eyes widen "Oh Iggy, I'm so sorry."

Ignis looks at his uncle with fear.

"I must've eaten it thinking it was a french fry." He apologies.

It takes a moment for Ignis to register what his uncle had just signed but once he does tears brim in the six year olds eyes and he charges at his uncle hitting his leg with his tiny chubby fists. 

"M' baa'!" Ignis cries.

Ignatius smiles sympathetically, oh how he hates upsetting Ignis but to him its cute seeing his little outburst.

"I can't get it back it's in my tummy." he signs earning more punches from the small boy. Ignis tugs on his uncle's pants leg earning a laugh from the older man "I'm just kidding Iggy." His uncle reaches into his pocket and pulls out the missing toy handing the toy to Ignis whose eyes light up like a Christmas tree. He had gotten a Ninja Turtle toy, the character being Leonardo.

He hugs his uncle and toy before racing off to his room putting the blue turtle on the windowsill next to his brothers.

After had been eaten and a quick bath Ignis is put to bed "Iggy are you excited about tomorrow?" His uncle asks.

Reading his hands Ignis looks thoughtful before shaking his head  _"I'm scared. What if the prince doesn't like me? Or makes fun of me?"_

"He'll like you. And he won't make fun of you. Noctis is a sweet kid who'll understand." Ignatius reassures. With that he kisses Ignis on the forehead and tucks the blanket around him before signing 'Goodnight.'

 

The next day Ignatius and Ignis walk up to the king's office, the advisor gestures to Ignis to knock on the door prompting the small boy to knock loudly.

"Come in." The king calls.

Ignatius turns to Ignis "Its gonna be okay. Okay?" He signs when he picks up on the frighten energy his nephew was giving off. Ignis nods and holds out his hand. His uncle takes it gingerly and leads the small boy inside. 

"King Regis, this is Ignis."

The king smiles as the steps closer and begins to sign to the small boy "Hello Ignis, how old are you?" He ask. He already knows the answer he just wants the child to feel comfortable.

_"I'm six."_

"Six? You're so mature for your age I thought you were twenty two." King Regis jokes. Ignis knows the joke was supposed to make him laugh but honestly the king was scaring him. He reminded Ignis of the scary king who owns all those burgers.

Sensing that he was probably doing more harm than good King Regis sends the Scientias to the throne room as he goes to get Noctis.

King Regis finds his son sitting quietly in his room playing by himself. He watches him a bit at what he sees and hears tears at his heart. His son drops his toy and pouts "I wish I had a friend or a brother. That way I could play with them all day."

It was at that moment that Regis was grateful to Ignatius for reassuring him that Ignis and Noctis will be okay together. Knocking on the door Regis steps foward "Noct there is someone I want you to meet.'

Once they were all in the throne room the king begins to address Ignis, by both speaking and signing.

"Listen well. A king can't lead by standing still. A kings pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back." He pauses "That said. A king can accept nothing without first accepting himself." King Regis brings Noctis foward and the boys look at each other "Should he stand still, I ask that you stand beside him and lend him a hand as his friend and as his brother."

Noctis steps forward and Ignis looks at the king.

"Please. Take care of my son." 

Ignis looks at Noctis. The little boy looked just as scared as he feels. Something tells Ignis that Noctis is just as afraid of being reject as he is so Ignis holds out his hand. A silent promise to always be there for him.

Noctis smiles and takes Ignis' hand into both of his.


End file.
